Poker Face
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: dua orang yang sama-sama lihai menyembunyikan perasaan. aku tak ingin bermain piano dan aku tak ingin tersenyum riang., tapi.. mungkin kita memang sama kan? RnR TsubakixSoul


**YAAAAAAAAAA SAYA MENJAJAH SOUL EATER! HAHAHAHAHA.. ini pairing yang mustahil banget. Suatu hil yang mustahal.. nah karena itu soul eater bukan milik saya dan saya hanya bisa bilang maaf ya kalau ada yang ga suka~ cekidot~!**

**.**

**.**

**POKER FACE**

**.**

**.**

"Soul kau mau kemana?" Tanya gadis yang biasa kita sebut Maka.

Sang penuda berambut putih yang dipanggilnya hanya mendecih kesal. Ia tak menjawab dan langsung pergi tanpa babibu lagi. Maka yang melihat tingkah teman seperjuangannya itu menjadi kesal dan memilih mengabaikannya dengan membaca buku yang ia beli bersama sahabat barunya Crona, gadis aneh yang mungkin bertubuh lentur (?).

.

Pemuda berambut putih bernama lengkap Soul Eater Evans itu berjalan melewati rumah demi rumah. Ia sebenarnya memiliki 'janji' dengan seseorang. Awalnya ia sempat kaget diminta untuk datang ke tempat yang gak jelas asal-usulnya namun akhirnya ia menerima karena tak tega melihat orang yang memintanya datang. Soul sedikit kesal dengan sifat Maka yang selalu saja ingin menjadi kuat walau harus ia akui terkadang karena alasan itu pula Soul tertarik pada Maka.

Akhirnya Soul sampai disebuah gedung tua terbengkalai. Soul memasuki gedung tersebut dan melihat seorang gadis sedang berlatih. Memanaikki gedung lantai 2 tanpa tangga, atau bahkan salto dan lain-lain. Soul yang melihat itu terdiam menatap gadis itu dan bersandar di salah satu pilar penyangga gedung. Gadis tersebut terus berlatih tanpa menyadari keberadaan Soul. Memukul tembok tiada henti hingga tangannya berdarah walau harus diakui tenaganya tak begitu besar. Karena Soul merasa gadis itu sudah lelah akhirnya Soul mememutuskan untuk bersiul menggodanya. Sang gadis menengok kearah sumber suara menemukan seoarang pemuda yang relatif tampan berdiri bersandar.

"Kau sudah latihan dengan keras Tsubaki," ucap Soul.

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Tsubaki' hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa senyummu itu? Kau tidak puas? Kau harus berpuas diri atau kau akan ditelan oleh kegilaan," ucap Soul.

"Aku sudah cukup puas Soul, terimakasih atas peringatanmu. Oh ya terimakasih pula sudah datang.. aku tak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku bukan tipe cowok yang melanggar janji yang kubuat., jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Soul.

"Bermain piano.. digedung ini ada piano tua.. aku sempat mencobanya nampaknya masih berfungsi," ucap Tsubaki.

"Aku menolak., aku tak mau bermain piano," ucap Soul.

"Kenapa? Padahal waktu itu.. saat kau memainkan pianomu dan menggambungkan jiwa Black Star, Death The Kid, serta Maka.. itu benar-benar indah dan menimbulkan sebuah kekuatan tersendiri," ucap Tsubaki.

"Tidak," ucap Soul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertarung., jika aku menang kau harus memainkan piano untukku," ucap Tsubaki.

"Jika aku menang kau harus menuruti permintaanku, bagaimana?" ucap Soul.

"Setuju," ucap Tsubaki mantap.

**.**

**.**

Sekitar 2 jam mereka terus bertarung. Keadaan mereka imbang. Keduanya sama-sama kelelahan. Pertarungan sengit yang menghabiskan berjam-jam menghasilkan sesuatu yang seimbang? Tentu saja mereka berdua tak mau begitu. Harus ada satu pemenang begitulah pikiran mereka berdua. Tsubaki terus menyerah sesekali jika ia terdesak ia menggunakan bom asap. Sedangkan Soul sibuk bertahan dan menyerang jarak jauh. Tanpa terasa kini hamper 3 jam mereka bertarung. Kini stamina mereka benar-benar terkuras. Tsubaki duduk dibelakang tiang penyangga berharap dapat beristirahat sebentar namun tiba-tiba soul menyerang. Tsubaki menggunakan bom asapnya namun sangat disayangkan..

"Check mate!" ucap Soul dengan senyumnya.

Kini Tsubaki tersandar dinding dengan leher dicengkram Soul hingga terpojok ke tembok. Tsubaki menatap Soul dan Soul melepaskan Tsubaki. Tsubaki mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak karena ia tadi tak bisa bernafas. Ia kalah. Maka ia harus menepati janjinya pada seorang putra keluarga Evans itu.

"Kau kalah., jadi turuti kemauanku," ucap Soul.

"Ukh baiklah.." ucap Tsubaki sambil memasang muka kecewa yang imut.

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah ikut aku ke suatu tempat," ucap Soul.

"Baik," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum membetulkan bajunya.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Soul.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa be—"

"Biar kuantar sampai ke rumah," ucap Soul sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Eh? Arah rumah kita berbeda lebih baik tak usah, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Tsubaki dengan senyumannya tentu.

"Tidak ini kemauan ku jadi kau harus menuruti ayo cepat jalan," ucap Soul.

Tsubaki terdiam. Baru kali ini ada yang menawari pulang bersama. Mungkin tak buruk jugakan? Begitulah piker Tsubaki dan berjalan disamping Soul lalu memulai perbincangan sambil berjalan pulang.

.

Bel berbunyi semua anakpun bersorak sorai pelajaran menyeramkan dari professor Stein benar-benar membuat semua murid shock, serangan jantung, dan kejang-kejang. Tsubaki membereskan bukunya. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengarkan celotehan Black Star yang tumben-tumbenan ikut kelas pelajaran. Mereka semua yaitu Maka, Soul, Black Star, Death The Kid, Crona, Ragnarok, dan Duo Thompshon berjalan menuju gerbang atau pintu utama mungkin (tempat duel pertama Soul & Black Star melawan Death The Kid saat awal bertemu). Saat sudah sampai situ tiba-tiba Maka angkat bicara.

"Hei kita main basket yuk," ajaknya.

"Kaukan gak bisa basket," ejek Soul.

"Berisik! Aku ingin belajar!" ucap Maka.

"Ayo~!' ucap Patty.

"Aku juga ikut," ucap Death The Kid.

"A—aku juga," ucap Crona.

"Huh kalau begitu aku sang calon orang yang akan melampaui tuhan juga akan ikut!" ucap Black Star.

"Ya ya ya terserah kalian lah," ucap Soul.

"Memangnya kau tak ikut Soul?" Tanya Liz.

"Ah? Aku? Aku tidak ikut. Aku ada janji dengan Tsubaki, Tsubaki ayo kita jalan. Duluan ya," ucap Soul sambil menggandeng tangan Tsubaki dan melambaikan tangan kepada teman-temannya itu.

Tsubaki yang digandeng hanya dapat menurut sedangkan teman-temannya nampaknya mengalami shock berat. Seorang Soul janjian ama Tsubaki? Padahal jarang ada yang melihat mereka ngobrol bahkan berdekatan. Makapun hanya bisa mengoceh kesal. Soul berjalan lurus kedapan tak memperdulikan apapun.

"Soul nampaknya Maka.." ucapan Tsubaki terhenti melihat tatapan tegas Soul.

Tsubaki tertawa ketika mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari teman-temannya. Soul yang mendengar tawa Tsubaki berhenti dan menoleh sejenak ke arah Tsubaki. Tsubaki masih saja tetap tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Soul.

"Kurasa kau mengkhawatirkan Maka, lebih baik kita ikut main basket saja.. tatapan tegasmu tak sesuai dengan sifatmu itu membuatku tertawa," ucap Tsubaki.

"Aku tak mengkhawatirkan dia., kau mengkhawatirkan Black Star? Lalu kenapa jika mata dan sifatku tak sesuai? Kau nampaknya puas sekali menertawaiku," ucap Soul sedikit kesal.

"Humph! Tak papa., aku mengkhawatirkannya tapi dia bisa jaga diri sendiri. Tak ada salahnya hanya lucu saja., tenang aku belum puas menertawaimu," ucap Tsubaki dengan senyumnya.

"Kau ini tersenyum tapi kata-katamu tak sesuai.. diluar dugaan ternyata kau orang yang seperti ini," ucap Soul.

"Yah didepan Black Star aku tak pernah seperti ini karena ia selalu saja berbuat hal bodoh yang sesuai dengan dirinya.," ucap Tsubaki.

"Lebih baik kita jajan., aku lapar," ucap Soul.

"Baiklah.," ucap Tsubaki mengikuti langkah Soul.

Soul melepaskan gandengannya dan ia tak lagi menggandeng tangan Tsubaki. Soul menyuruh Tsubaki duduk disebuah kursi, Tsubakipun menurut. Tsubaki bosan menunggu Soul memilih untuk menyanyi. Nyanyian Tsubaki membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terhenti sejenak, bahkan burung-burung pada berdatangan dan ikut bernyanyi. Soul yang sudah selesai membeli cemilan terpaku melihat hal itu. Wajah cantik Tsubaki yang tersenyum lembut diiringi alunan lagu yang indah dan kicauan burung. Nyaris saja Soul terbang.

"Nih," ucap Soul menyodorkan sebuah es krim.

"Untukku?" Tanya Tsubaki.

"Iya buat siapa lagi," ucap Soul sambil duduk disebelah Tsubaki.

"Terimakasih," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka memakan es krim mereka masing-masing tanpa ada pembicaraan. Soul bingung mau berbicara apa sedangkan Tsubaki memang sedang menikmati es krimnya.

"Es krim ini enak sekali!" ucap Tsubaki.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," ucap Soul.

"Hem! Kau harus membelikan untuk Maka! Crona juga! Hem., Death the Kid juga., lalu Black Star, Patty, Liz, professor Stein, lalu juga.."

"Bisa membicarakan yang lain? Kita sudah susah-susah berdua aku tak mau memikirkan orang lain," ucap Soul yang membuat ucapan Tsubaki terhenti.

"Maaf," ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum paksaannya.

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain., tapi kapan kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Soul sambil menjilati es krimnya.

"Kemarin,"

"Hah?"

"Kemarin aku memikirkan diriku sendiri, aku sangat ingin mendengar permainan pianomu itu.. aku menjadi egois sehingga mengajakmu bertarung demi hal yang kuinginkan. Aku juga sampai tak latihan dengan Black Star dan juga pergi dengan Patty dan Liz. Aku memikirkan diriku kemarin," ucap Tsubaki.

"Kau ini sangat polos ya," ucap Soul.

"Kuharap itu pujian," ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu., kapan kau bisa berhenti tersenyum paksa saat kau bersedih?" Tanya Soul.

Tsubaki terdiam.

"Kupikir aku tak bisa., dari dulu aku jarang mengeluarkan emosiku karena aku tak ingin orang-orang kecewa., lama-kelamaan jadi kebiasaan deh., maaf," ucap Tsubaki dengan senyum paksaannya.

"Kita berdua sama,"

"Sama?" Tanya Tsubaki bingung dengan ucapan Soul.

"Sama-sama memiliki topeng agar orang lain tak tahu isi hati kita yang sebenarnya., poker face," ucap Soul.

"Hem., mungkin," ucap Tsubaki.

"Kau tahu alasanku tak mau memainkan piano untukmu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa menghentikan kegilaanku saat memainkan piano. Aku terkadang lupa siapa diriku, apa tujuanku, dan lainnya. Aku tak mau kau melihat hal mengerikan itu," ucap Soul.

Tsubaki terdiam. Soul menunduk lalu tiba-tiba Tsubaki memeluk Soul.

"Maaf, maaf aku terlalu egois dan tidak memikirkan perasaanmu, maaf.. aku tak tahu kalau bebanmu sebegitu berat., aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf," ucap Tsubaki.

"Eh?"

"Soul., kalau kau ada masalah lagi kuharap kau bisa menceritakannya padaku agar..," ucap Tsubaki sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Hatimu itu tenang," ucap Tsubaki lagi sambil menunjuk dada Soul.

Soul terdiam lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa. Soul bangkit dan berdiri menghadap Tsubaki dengan senyumannya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengarkan masalahku?"

"Iya, kalau itu bisa kulakukan kenapa tidak?"

Soulpun tersenyum puas.

"Aku punya satu permintaan,"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsubaki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak mau kau tersenyum secara paksa ataupun palsu dihadapanku., cukup dihadapanku saja berekspresinya seperti biasa., jika sedih bersedihlah jika senang bersenang-senang lah," ucap Soul sambil menunjuk wajah Tsubaki.

"Ba—baik," ucap Tsubaki.

"Lalu tadi kau bilang ingin mendengarkan masalahku, masalahku hanya satu," ucap Soul.

"Apa itu?"

**.**

"Aku mulai tertarik padamu,"

**.**

Seorang lelaki berambut putih mencium kening seorang gadis berambut hitam dikuncir satu. Lalu lelaki itu mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis tersebut. Wajah gadis tersebut memerah bahkan sangat merah. Sang lelaki hanya tertawa dan berlari diikuti oleh sang gadis. Wajah mereka tak ada rekayasa sedikitmu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah lapangan basket dan melihat beberapa anak sedang bermain basket.

"Hei kalian berdua terlambat!"

Sang lelaki dan si gadis saling bertatapan lalu tertawa dan besama-sama mengatakan..

"Maafkan kami karena terlambat!"

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**Ini aku benar-benar suka ma 2 char itu.. (Death the Kid juga I lophe u!) makanya tanpa sadar bikin pairing ini.., yah mohon maaf bila ada salah-salah kata.. RIPIUW! YAAA!~ **


End file.
